piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CWalker/Getting to know the New Admins
Hello! I am CWalker, one of the new Admins since the Merger of the two wiki's. I have looked through blog posts of the past few days and I could find were merger posts and a barrage of past alpha update blog posts, and I couldn't find introductory blog posts from some of the other new fellow admins introducing themselves. So I will start by introducing myself and hoping my fellow Admins can do the same so the new and or returning players of this wiki specifically get to know the new admins. Well, as I said above that I am CWalker. When potco was out, I used to play it at any chance I could get. I always sailed in the game more than anything else. Sailing for an hour or two with friends, you have all of that downtime in between sinking ships, you get to know people better and that was always another fun social factor from sailing. Another thing I always found fun was helping people out with the Raven's Cove quest if they wanted help. I was about you could say your casual looter, had oodles of famed, only found two Legendaries. Had quite the collection of brights and that's about it when it came to looting. But it was also the same thing when it came to sailing, looting with friends and with the downtime of the enemy respawn, you got to know some people better if they were social. And lastly SvS was another of my three favorite things from the game. Getting friends together to gather on one ship or to disperse to maximum amount of ships was always a fun chaotic thing depending how many people were on of course. I was a contributor to the wiki, mostly comments back when I rejoined in around later 2010, early 2011, I can't quite remember. That was before I made a wiki account and learned how to take screenshots sadly a year later. So when 2012 came around, I decided to start being a more noticeable active member to the wiki than just some average wiki contributor. And for those (nearly) two years for the remaining time PotCO had, I was an active member of the busy, sometimes less active, chat room. It was always fun getting to know other players of the game and it was a nice work around to the games filter at times. I was a casual editor when I joined, I didn't make as many great contributions to this wiki like Dentface, NickyLinea, JZ, and X Jumper and many other people. But I know enough of the ropes of editing, and know the community of this wiki well enough to believe that I can do well with the new life breathing into the wiki with the merger. And that's all there is that I can try to simplify about myself so you guys can get to know me better. I personally only know one of the new Admins here and she is really a delight to have. I do recognize one other of the new Admins but I don't really know him. Besides all of that, I, and hoping other returning members of this wiki, would love to get to know the rest of the new Admins of this wiki to instill a stronger sense of community here again. :) P.S. ALSO, another fun thing I use to do with the Community was making Weekly Blog Posts involving screenshots, I might start doing that again starting either later today or tomorrow. P.S.S. I am looking forward to meet and know you all! :) Category:Blog posts